<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Time, Second Time by saint_yves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141202">First Time, Second Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_yves/pseuds/saint_yves'>saint_yves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Futa, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Hyerim, If you don't like it then keep scrolling, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Hyerim, Yves in the second chapter, innocent yerim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_yves/pseuds/saint_yves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yerim has her first time with her best friend, Hyejoo, who is the sweetest to her.</p><p>Then Yerim has her second time with her best friend's sister, Sooyoung, who is the complete opposite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Time, Second Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first glance, Hyejoo and Yerim were quite the unlikely pair of best friends- but it worked. Hyejoo was hard-headed and tough. She spent most of her time playing what Yerim would dub as “violent shooting games”. Granted, they were fairly violent and the one time she convinced Yerim to play with her, it ended with Yerim nearly in tears. She was what most would call a tsundere, having a big soft spot for Yerim. Yerim on the other hand was your typical girl-next-door. The class vice president was popular as her bright bubbly personality was just likable. The pair found a comfortable medium with each other. </p><p> </p><p>This was an everyday thing for them, laying around Hyejoo’s room while one plays pubg and the other on her switch (that Hyejoo had bought for her birthday) playing animal crossing after finishing homework. Hyejoo never had to ask Yerim if she was coming over and Yerim never had to ask permission from Hyejoo. It was just an unspoken agreement that every day they would walk to Hyejoo’s house and Yerim would stay until dark until she had to walk a block back home. It had been their thing for years. From when Hyejoo would play with nerf guns and Yerim would play with barbies when they were ten to growing up and doing homework together, this was their thing. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn it!”, Hyejoo exclaimed slamming her phone down in annoyance with her game. Yerim paid no attention as it was just a habit Hyejoo had when losing. She happily continued fishing or whatever it was she was doing on her animal crossing island.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you wanna order for dinner? My parents aren’t gonna be home until late so they left us money for doordash”, The younger one sat up as she finished cursing her pubg opponents. She opened her doordash and scrolled through the options, the chipotle one calling out to her.</p><p> </p><p>The purple-haired girl hummed, “I’m not really hungry”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been quiet all day and now you’re not hungry? Is something wrong?”, Hyejoo frowned. They’ve very observant of each other’s habits, they knew each other like they knew the back of their own hands.They’ve spent so much time together that it was second nature. Hyejoo could easily pick up if something is on Yerim’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>Yerim set her nintendo switch down and looked at Hyejoo then back down scratching her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Yerim, come on, you know you could tell me anything”, Hyejoo lifted Yerim’s chin up, “But if you don’t wanna tell me it’s fine but at least let me know what you want to eat because I will not let you starve” </p><p> </p><p>Yerim stayed silent looked at her with puppy eyes as Hyejoo poked at her cheeks trying to get anything out of her. Yerim sighed. <em> What’s the worst that can happen? </em></p><p> </p><p>“I can ask you anything right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Yerimmie”, Hyejoo pinched her cheek as Yerim tried to slap her hand away.</p><p> </p><p>“You know for someone younger than me, you baby me too much”, Yerim rolled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t help it”, Hyejoo smiled at her best friend. </p><p> </p><p>They stayed silent for a few moments. Hyejoo could tell that Yerim was trying to find the right wording for whatever she was going to ask. What could possibly be so serious that it made her conscious of her wording? Now Hyejoo was nervous. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever you know….”, Yerim trailed off hanging her head down again. </p><p> </p><p>“Have I ever what, Yerim?”, Hyejoo asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“You know.. Have you ever like.. had <em> sex? </em>”, Yerim asked quietly with a hint of shame. </p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo opened her mouth as if she was going to say something then closed it again not knowing how to answer. She was taken aback by the question, it was not something they usually talked about. They talked about everything with each other, but sex. Hyejoo just assumed Yerim wasn’t into that stuff as she was just so innocent and pure. </p><p> </p><p>“Be honest”, Yerim said clearly now.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah”, Hyejoo stuttered, “Well once. You know the girl Chaewon from camp over the summer? I ran into her at a party and… yeah”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh”, Yerim didn’t dare to make eye contact, “Did she like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, y-yeah I guess”, Hyejoo stuttered still taken aback, “Where is this coming from, Yerim?”</p><p> </p><p>Yerim explained that some people in her physics class were talking about sex but she couldn’t relate. She’d never lost her virginity. Not that the opportunity never arose, she was just afraid of it being with someone she didn’t trust enough. Yerim explained that she had never even had an orgasm because she didn’t even know how to do… <em> that </em> to herself. </p><p> </p><p>“I want you to be my first. I trust you, Hyejoo. And if you don’t want to because you think it’s weird then just let me know and that’s okay with me. It’s just you’re my best friend and I’d rather have it be with you than wi-” Yerim rambled but Hyejoo cut her off. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”, Hyejoo deadpanned. It’s not that Hyejoo hasn’t thought about Yerim in that way, it just felt wrong before but now that Yerim was asking for it, it shifted things. Of course Hyejoo would take the opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t even done anything yet but Hyejoo’s cock twitched with anticipation as she was about to have sex with her best friend. Yerim situated herself laying down on the bed as Hyejoo hovered over her. For the first time since before their conversation, they made eye contact. Hyejoo could sense the emotions in Yerim’s eyes, fear and excitement. She vowed to herself to take care of Yerim the rest of the night.</p><p> </p><p>“We can take this slow and at your pace, okay? If you ever want me to stop or if you need anything at all then say something”, Hyejoo said softly before closing the gap between their lips. The kiss was soft and slow. At this moment, Hyejoo decided that kissing her best friend was the best feeling in the world. They stayed like this for a while Hyejoo’s hands trailed up and down Yerim’s sides under her shirt leaving goosebumps. </p><p> </p><p>Yerim tugged at Hyejoo’s shirt prompting both of them to take their shirts off and throwing them to who knows where. Hyejoo trailed her lips down to her neck and sucked on a spot that she remembered Chaewon liked, all while softly grabbing one of Yerim’s breast. Yerim breathed heavily not knowing where to place her hand but settled for laying them next to her. </p><p> </p><p>Once Hyejoo felt like she had marked Yerim’s neck enough she brought her mouth lower towards her breast. “Can I take this off?”, Hyejoo asked tugging at the other girl’s bra. Yerim looked at her in awe and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo started the attack on Yerim’s breast taking a pink perky nipple into her mouth while her other hand gently massaged the other. Hyejoo placed her thigh between Yerim’s legs as she let out tiny whimpers of pleasure. Yerim let out the tiniest moan as Hyejoo pinched her nipples. Hyejoo needed to hear more.</p><p> </p><p>She trailed soft kisses down her stomach until she reached the hem of Yerim’s shorts, she stopped and made eye contact with Yerim who nodded as a sign to take her shorts off. Yerim’s arousal was evident due to the vast wet spot on her underwear.</p><p> </p><p>“Excited, are we?”, Hyejoo teased kissing the skin on her inner thighs. </p><p> </p><p>“Please just touch me already”, Yerim covered her face in embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t cover your face, I wanna see you”, Hyejoo tugged at Yerim’s hands placing them on her head instead, “Right here, look at me”</p><p> </p><p>The two locked eyes as Hyejoo moved Yerim’s underwear aside to expose her pretty pink pussy. God, it was so pink and begging to be touched. Hyejoo ignored the ache in her own crotch as her cock continued to twitch begging to be released. <em> Yerim first </em>, she told herself.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo placed a long lick on her clit and Yerim let out a yelp and almost immediately close her legs on Hyejoo’s head, “Oh my god” She gripped onto the bedsheets as Hyejoo placed slow licks across her aching clit. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is it supposed to feel this good? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yerim let out soft whimpers pleading Hyejoo to do something, she wasn’t sure what but she knew she needed more than this. Hyejoo took the hint and reached up to roughly massage her breast as she latched her mouth to her clit. </p><p> </p><p>“It feels so good”, Yerim let out trying hard not to moan- she found it embarrassing how much she wanted to scream and she knew that she was leaking all over the bed. She took a mental note to help Hyejoo with washing her sheets later.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo looked up at Yerim who was breathing heavily, scrunching her face, and grinding herself onto Hyejoo’s tongue trying to chase the feeling. “Let me hear you, baby. Nobody is home”</p><p> </p><p>Just then, Yerim let out the loudest moan yet as Hyejoo quickened the pace of her tongue on Yerim’s clit. “ My tummy feels funn- oh my god please”, Yerim whimpered struggling to keep her legs open. Just then as Yerim was about to come for the first time, Hyejoo pulled away much to Yerim’s protest. </p><p> </p><p>The pout was evident on Yerim’s face as Hyejoo got up to strip herself out of her tight jeans leaving her bulge peeking through her white boxers. Hyejoo positioned herself against the headboard of the bed and motioned Yerim to come straddle her, “I want your first orgasm to be around my cock. Is that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Yerim nervously nodded as Hyejoo pulled her hard cock. It twitched against Yerim’s leg as she marveled over how big it was. It was long and had a good thickness on it. She bit her lip as she noticed the clear precum on Hyejoo’s dick. Yerim sat directly on the shaft to grind it against her clit. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t even inside yet but her cock being smothered with Yerim’s wetness made her moan out loud. Right- Yerim.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready, Yerimmie?”, Hyejoo positioned her dick upright so Yerim can line it up with her hole. Yerim’s anxiety was evident. In an attempt to comfort, Hyejoo grabbed her hand to hold it. Yerim slowly lowered herself feeling the pain from the stretch as she tightly gripped Hyejoo’s hand. she winced as she tried to get more and more of Hyejoo.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, baby. It’s okay”, Hyejoo brought her free hand up to caress Yerim’s face. Yerim’s pussy was gripping tightly around the head of her cock. Yerim continued to wince while Hyejoo comforted her as she lowered herself more and more. Once she was all the way in she laid forward wrapping her arms around Hyejoo in a hug leaving her waist still, Hyejoo’s cock rested in her. Yerim’s eyes watered as she tried to adjust to the stretch.</p><p> </p><p>“You can move when you’re ready”, Hyejoo said as Yerim rested there for a second. She felt so proud knowing that she’s the first person whose cock got to feel the walls of Yerim’s tight pussy.</p><p> </p><p>Yerim start to lift herself so that she was in a sitting position again and started grinding herself on the thick cock. She felt her pussy grip tightly around the cock as she slowly let it slide in and out, she was riding Hyejoo. It started to feel good and the sound of Yerim’s uncontrollable moans and Hyejoo’s grunts filled the room. </p><p> </p><p>With one hand on Yerim’s waist and the other holding her hand, she guided Yerim up and down. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this okay? Does it feel good?”, Yerim moaned. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course but I should be asking you that”, Hyejoo sat up a bit and placed a kiss on Yerim’s forehead as she started to pick up her pace. Did she really think that kissing Yerim was the best feeling now that she was deep in Yerim’s pussy? </p><p> </p><p>Hyejoo thinks she could ascend right at this moment while Yerim’s whiny moans bounced all over the bedroom wall. Seeing Yerim fall apart on her cock was an image she’ll always cherish. </p><p> </p><p>“I feel something again but it feels so good”, Yerim let out. Yerim’s pussy started clenching even harder around her cock and she knew what was about to happen. Hyejoo stilled Yerim’s hips and starting thrusting upwards at an unforgivable pace while using her thumb to rub fast circles on Yerim’s clit. Yerim was absolutely losing her mind. “Come all over dick, baby”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh m- my God”, Yerim practically screamed as her legs started violently shaking as Hyejoo held her up, “Oh my god, Hyejoo, oh my god”. Hyejoo felt cramps starting to plague her thighs as this position wasn’t the most comfortable but all that mattered was Yerim. Her back arched as she came all over Hyejoo’s dick chanting out Hyejoo’s name over and over again. Hyejoo finally let out and slowed her pace. Yerim finally collapse- but onto something wet.</p><p> </p><p>“A squirter… That’s so fucking hot”, Hyejoo felt her cock ache again. Yerim, feeling insecure, just smiled embarrassed at what had happened. She didn’t have time to sulk, now she wanted Hyejoo to come.</p><p> </p><p>Yerim quickly got up almost collapsing as she settled on her stomach ass up. </p><p> </p><p>“Already? Aren’t you sore?”, Hyejoo asked voice filled with concern not wanting to hurt Yerim.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyejoo, I want you to come too please”, Yerim looked back with pleading eyes and she opened her legs up. How could Hyejoo say so when Yerim laying like this looks so inviting? </p><p> </p><p>“I can handle i- OH”, Yerim exclaimed as Hyejoo placed her hands on Yerim’s ass before placing her cock back at her entrance. With Yerim already warmed up to the stretch, Hyejoo started thrusting in and out at a fast pace. They moaned in unison as Yerim was still too sensitive from her previous orgasm and Hyejoo’s building up. She wanted to stay like this for hours. If she could, she could fuck Yerim over and over again until she dies because this was the best feeling ever. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of Hyejoo’s pelvis hitting Yerim’s ass echoed the room. Hyejoo’s pace quickened as she lost her rhythm from being close. This was too much for her, she needed to release soon. Hyejoo reached under Yerim to rub her clit because it had Yerim clenching all over her cock. </p><p> </p><p>And when Yerim lets out another loud yelp, she knows what’s about to happen. She pounded into Yerim like never before as she came all over her cock for the second time. Hyejoo didn’t slow her pace or let up, continuing to fuck Yerim through her second orgasm. Yerim whimpered as Hyejoo quickly pulled out to bust all over Yerim’s ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my fucking god”, she moaned as white streaks spill over Yerim’s round ass. Yerim giggled as she looked back seeing Hyejoo look so satisfied. </p><p> </p><p>They made eye contact again and shared a knowing smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get you a towel”, Hyejoo told her as she left to grab it from the bathroom attached to her room. </p><p> </p><p>She walked back to Yerim who got up from her spot heading towards Hyejoo. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you”, Yerim smiled sweetly. Hyejoo replied with a kiss on the forehead hoping that this wouldn’t be the last time. </p><p> </p><p>Just then loud bangs on the door erupted the room, “Shut the fuck up, I was trying to sleep!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh shit, was Sooyoung home the whole time? </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I kind of wrote this on a whim. This is my first smut let alone writing in general<br/>I hoped you guys liked it and look forward to chapter two where Yves gets her revenge for hyerim ruining her nap :) What will she do? We'll see.<br/>Leave feedback or prompt requests:<br/>Twitter/curiouscat: 190322heejin</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>